Struggle
by The Wingless Angel
Summary: (I,Robot) Sonny struggles to live a normal life among Humans, getting criticized along the way.


Struggle  
  
Part One - A Big Mistake  
  
**SVS: Ok...first thing, I loved this Movie! Second, there's no Category for it yet so I don't think it'll get many Reviews for some time. But, It's worth a try! I'm not to good at ' Scientific ' Stuff, so I won't get deep into that! LOL! This is just for fun! So don't Flame!** .  
  
" Is this what you wanted for me? "  
  
The rain plummeted violently on his metal back as he stared at his Creator's Grave. He was still unsure of his true destiny, and was definitely unsure of how people would react to his unique qualities.  
  
" Should I keep going? Or should I do what you did, Father? "  
  
No answer came but the whisper of the wind, tapping at his side. It seemed to be wanting to say something to him, but he refused to listen.  
  
" You'd want me to go on, wouldn't you? "  
  
Still no answer, only the wind. He clenched his metal fist, closing his eyes as a strange emotion of loss filled him. He wanted to cry, but no tear came. He had been built without a tear gland, so it was impossible. There were times he wished he could do such things that Human's could, but his emotions were good enough.  
  
" What if they don't understand me? What will I do then... "  
  
He opened his eyes again, hearing nothing now but the rain. He chuckled, " You're responses are limited...am I right? "  
  
" No, Sonny... "  
  
Sonny looked behind him in confusion, recognizing the voice. " Detective Spooner...what a pleasant surprise! "  
  
Spooner grinned, walking over next to his friend and staring down at the grave. It was hard to make out his figure since his skin blended with their dark surroundings. " That is the right question, Sonny. "  
  
The Robot heaved a sigh, blinking his false eyes and lowering his head. " But what's the answer? "  
  
Spooner placed a hand on Sonny's shoulder, a smile forming on his thin lips. " Follow the Bread Crumbs Pal, just follow 'em... "  
  
" Where are the Bread Crumbs, Detective? "  
  
Spooner shook his head, chuckling to himself. " They start here, and end there... ". His finger motioned from the very spot they stood upon, towards the city beyond them.  
  
Understanding what his friend was telling him, Sonny stared at the large City before him in awe. " Do you think so? Do you think I should enter Humanity, Detective? "  
  
" I think you're ready. It's not everyday you meet a smart Robot... "  
  
The two laughed in unison, walking towards the large world that awaited them.

* * *

**(Spooner's Appartmenet - 1/2 Hour Later)**  
  
" Don't touch the Stereo, Sonny! I still have to get around to fixing it! "  
  
Sonny removed his hand from the unique machine, gazing around at the innards of the small building before him. " So, this is your Accomidations? "  
  
Spooner, who was busy flipping through a Phone Book, replied. " Yeah. It's not much, so don't get comfortable! "  
  
He managed to find the Phone Number he'd been looking for, picking up his ' Old Fashioned ' Telphone and dialing.  
  
A soft Female voice answered, causing his face to beam. " Susan! It's me, Del - "  
  
_" - I'm Sorry I'm not available right now...but leave a message at the beep... "_  
  
Spooner heaved a sigh, " Susan! It's Del Spooner! I got a problem here. Sonny need's a place to stay, and he most definitely can't stay in my place! Could you Babysitt 'em? Call me back when you get this Message! "  
  
He hung up the phone, looking back over at his Robot friend. Sonny seemed so confused, and who could blame him? Being created and never having you're baby years. It seemed like it would be difficult to go on not knowing your purpose in life. But Sonny did have a purpose.  
  
" What are these, Detective? " Sonny questioned, pointing towards the Poster's that covered most of his wall.  
  
Spooner sat down in a nearby chair, picking up his copy of the Newspaper. " Their Poster's... "  
  
" Poster's? "  
  
The Detective kicked his feet up onto his feet rest, opening the paper up to the Sports. " Yeah...I'm a Sport's Fan...I like Baseball. "  
  
Sonny ran his fingers over an extremely old 2004 Poster of Derek Jeeter, a smile forming on his plastic lips. " Interesting... "  
  
Spooner watched Sonny from the corner of his eye, amused at the Robot's innocence. He seemed to know more than the average Robot, of course that wasn't surprising.  
  
" Would you like to play some Baseball? " Spooner suggested, grabbing a nearby ball and tossing it up and down in the palm of his hand. " I got a mean pitch... "  
  
Sonny smiled, nodding and giving his famous wink.

* * *

**(The Park - 3:00 PM)**  
  
" Pitchers got a Big Butt! " Sonny mocked, attempting to sound funny. He was failing miserably because of how he spoke in sylables. He tightened his hold on the bat, squinting his plastic eyes to focus.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Spooner did a small warm-up and tossed the Baseball as hard as he possibly could. The Strength of his Left arm increased the speed incredibly. The ball was almost on fire!  
  
Within seconds, Sonny hit the the ball and caused it to go flying so high that it was no longer in sight.  
  
" Where'd it go? " Spooner panicked, trying to confirm where it would land. A loud cry became his answer. The ball had landed on the head of a small boy who was swinging on the swings nearby. The Mother came to her Son's aid emmediantly, glaring in Sonny's direction.  
  
She pointed a finger towards the Robot, " How dare you hit my Son! What is wrong with you! I'm calling USR! "  
  
" Now's the time to Run... " Spooner whispered, running towards his friend and grabbing his metal wrist to pull him along.  
  
" You get back here, you piece of scrap! " The Woman shouted toward them as they escaped.  
  
Sonny looked over at Spooner in alarm as they ran side by side. " What did I do wrong? I didn't mean to hurt him! "  
  
" You broke the First Law! That's what's wrong! "  
  
They stopped in an Alley, Spooner taking huge inhale's of oxygen. Sonny seemed intrigued by it, and tried doing it himself, It didn't work.  
  
Noticing the Robot's attempt, the Detective shook his head. " It's a Human thing...you have no Lungs, Sonny... "  
  
He sulked, following his friend back to the Appartment. Hopefully they'd be dafe there.

* * *

A small light on the Answering Machine flashed Red as they entered the room, and Spooner sped towards it emediantly.  
  
Sonny just stood in the doorway, unmoving. He felt terrible for the crime he'd just commited, and he hadn't even meant to do it.  
  
" That's Fear you're feeling, Sonny... " The Detective spoke, motioning towards a chair. " Sit down, it'll help... "  
  
The Robot nodded in gratitude, making himself at home. The only other person who'd ever treated him this well had been his Father. Such wonderful memories they'd had together. It didn't last long, and he was forced to obey and order that he had trouble following. He was ordered to kill his own Creator. The images still flooded his mind, they haunted him every night. They'd haunted him along with the dream of the man on the Hill, which he'd evetually confirmed was himself. How wrong was it for Robot's to dream?  
  
Sonny's thoughts were interrupted as a violent knock came from outside the door.  
  
**SVS: Hope ya'll like this one! I enjoyed writing it! **

**Super-Veggie-San**


End file.
